


Glissade

by MaryFangirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Sadness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Fuori, in un bianco fiore che si annienta, la neve continua a cadere.





	Glissade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glissade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559209) by [Scripturiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripturiens/pseuds/Scripturiens). 



L'aria soffia, fredda, e le sue orecchie si agitano mentre la tempesta si avvicina. I suoi occhi sono rivolti verso il cielo che si oscura e il suo naso percepisce il più debole degli odori, quel tanto che basta per farlo fermare e sognare di autunni ormai lontani.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"C'è qualcosa" mormora distrattamente, senza voltarsi. "Nell'aria. Posso..."  
Kagome lo guarda, accigliata, e lui capisce che probabilmente non può ingannarla. Le sue orecchie diventano rosa mentre il suo sguardo si addolcisce e si passa il pollice sul naso, tossendo.  
"Dovremmo trovare un posto sicuro in cui stare questa notte" dice Miroku, fissandolo a disagio. "Sta arrivando una tempesta"  
Non dicono altro, ma la sua mente sta già correndo, i sensi sintonizzati e acuti, alla ricerca. Il villaggio è vicino, riparato da alte cime e montagne che spezzeranno la maggior parte delle correnti, e gli abitanti del posto si sono già attrezzati contro le frane. Riescono a raggiungere un piccolo capannone, per gentile concessione del rispetto che i paesani nutrono per Miroku e per quella che percepiscono essere una miko benevola. Vengono riforniti di cibo e di quante coperte abbiano come scorta e Inuyasha aiuta ad abbattere cancelli e a trasportare legna da ardere come pagamento per la loro gentilezza.  
I cieli si sono oscurati e il sole sta scomparendo rapidamente quando sente quell'odore ancora una volta. Arruffando il naso, annusa, e quando Kagome si allontana, se ne va prima che lei abbia la possibilità di fermarlo.  
"Resta dentro" la avverte. "Tornerò prima che arrivi la tempesta"  
Sa di aver mentito e può già immaginare l'espressione sul volto di Kagome mentre sparisce nel bosco, ma non è qualcosa che può facilmente a controllare. Può affrontare la sua rabbia: sapere che Kikyou è vicina e non andare da lei, però, è oltre i suoi limiti. Si fa strada nella foresta, sopra la montagna, seguendola come era solito fare. Non c'è nulla di amorevole nel ricordo: è una crudele e patetica presa in giro delle vite che si sono lasciati indietro.  
Quando finalmente raggiunge il punto cruciale, rallenta. È un vecchio tempio malandato: le finestra di carta di riso sono rotte e mancano alcune tegole del tetto, ma la struttura sembra abbastanza robusta da poter durare per la notte. È già tardi, la tempesta di neve è già su di lui e forse il suo naso potrebbe essere ingannato, ma il suo cuore non lo è. La troverà dentro, lo sa, ma quando succede non è meno emozionante.  
Lei è stesa su un logoro tatami, seminuda dalla vita in su. Il suo corpo è debolmente illuminato, ma la luce non offre calore. Per un attimo desidera ardentemente rimanere lì, a guardarla tranquillamente ma, prima che lui se ne renda conto, il suo nome gli scivola sulla lingua maldestra.  
"Kikyou"  
I suoi occhi si aprono lentamente, quasi pigramente.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiede, l'espressione severa. Inuyasha non risponderà; lei lo sa già, e la domanda mette solo in evidenza tutto ciò che rimane tra loro.  
"Sei ferita"  
Non se n'era accorto, finché i suoi Shinidamachu non erano tornati, portando con sé la loro luce inquietante e le anime dei morti. Kikyou sembra vergognarsi per un momento, e lui vuole saltarle addosso, scuoterla, chiederle perché non lo ha chiamato. Invece, si siede di nuovo mentre i suoi 'serpenti ora diventati fanciulle' versano in lei gentilmente le anime che hanno raccolte, lenendole lentamente e amorevolmente la schiena in una parvenza di cure mediche, come se tendessero a guarire le ferite fisiche.  
"Lasciatemi" mormora lei, stanca. Non esitano, svaniscono nelle loro forme incorporee e spariscono completamente dalla sua visuale, anche se lui sa che rimarranno nelle vicinanze. Kikyou si siede, allungando la mano verso la parte superiore della tunica e lui la raggiunge per primo, in piedi, delicatamente appoggiandogliela sulle spalle nude.  
"Non saresti dovuto venire"  
"Non potevo lasciarti" dice lui, molto piano. "Sta arrivando una tempesta"  
Le sue mani non le hanno lasciato le spalle e lei vi posa sopra le sue piccole mani.  
"È già qui"  
Il vento ruggisce e fischia attraverso le crepe del vecchio tempi e lei tremerebbe, se non fosse morta. Inuyasha è ancora dietro di lei e lentamente la tira più vicino, con le braccia che le si stringono attorno al petto.  
"Possiamo affrontarla" mormora tra i suoi capelli, ed entrambi sanno che non sta più parlando della tempesta. "Insieme"  
Il suo corpo è diverso, ma mentre lui nasconde il viso nel suo collo e la respira, può quasi fingere che non lo sia. Per un momento lei è morbida, flessibile e calda, ed è tutto ciò che lui ha sempre amato. Lei non dice nulla quando lui le toglie di nuovo la tunica, quando le sposta i capelli per esporre l'elegante colonna del suo collo, o quando si china gentilmente per baciarle la spalla nuda. Lei odora di terra, pioggia e fiori fragranti sull'orlo della morte, quando sono più dolci. La sua pelle è vellutata e fresca, e lui vuole massaggiarla come fosse pietra, in carne e ossa, e nel suo petto il suo cuore si spezza, perché non può.  
Un piccolo mugolio lo fa fermare e lei si gira, guardandolo con un viso che sembra fatto di vetro.  
"Perché sei venuto per me?" chiede, non scortesemente, ma i suoi occhi lo trattengono velocemente.  
"Continui a chiedermi perché" risponde Inuyasha. "Come potrei non farlo? Sei..."  
"Morta" dice amaramente. "Sono già morta, Inuyasha"  
Lui viene come colpito direttamente in faccia, nel cuore, e quando rabbrividisce non è affatto per il vento freddo all'esterno.  
"...mia" termina, e le sue mani la stringono più vicino, così tanto che lei ha la sensazione che possano essere una cosa sola.  
Le sue labbra sono determinate, il suo respiro caldo e dolce. Le bacia la testa, le ciocche lunghe e fluenti, le spalle pallide che si intravedono sotto i fiumi di capelli corvini. Scivolano sul pavimento e lui le strofina le braccia su e giù, su e giù, cercando di darle il calore che la morte le ha rubato. Anche questi momenti sono rubati. Kikyou ha uno scopo diverso loro, e non comporta amare lui. Per quanto riguarda lui, c'è qualcuno fuori che aspetta, affrontando la tempesta in solitudine.  
"Avrei potuto esserlo" mormora lei con le labbra che sembrano ali di carta. "Avrei dovuto esserlo"  
"Ma lo sei, hai detto che la mia vita ti appartiene" ripete, girandola verso di lui. Le sue mani incorniciano il suo viso e per essere un hanyou è sorprendentemente gentile, e ciò prova un altro dolore nel petto di lei.  
"Ed è così. Ma anche tu appartieni a me, Kikyou"  
Gli shikigami hanno acceso un fuoco e il calore che li avvolge sembra calmarli entrambi. Nella penombra il corpo di lei è bagnato d'oro e arancione, e il pallore che a lui pareva così dolce in giovinezza sembra esserle tornato. Qui, tra le sue braccia, con un fuoco profumato che brucia tra di loro, non c'è nulla di innaturale in Kikyou e non c'è nulla di innaturale in Inuyasha. Lei si stringe le ginocchia al petto, circospetta, come la bambina che non è mai stata, e lo guarda attraverso le ciglia folte e scure.  
Lui guarda fuori dalla finestra mentre la tempesta batte con forza intorno a loro, colpendo duramente da ogni direzione e seppellendoli sotto centimetri di neve fredda. Per ora sono al sicuro, e sono insieme. Le anime che spesso si radunano intorno a lei indugiano e quando con la mano lei gli tocca la schiena, lui non riesce a reprimere un brivido. 'Vieni', dice, ma le sue labbra non si muovono.  
'Più vicino, molto più vicino'.  
Questa volta lui la bacia sugli occhi e quando le loro labbra si incontrano, è tutto ciò che lui ha sempre desiderato. Sta piangendo, la stringe disperatamente finché anche gli occhi di lei sono bagnati, e i suoni che lui emette le spezzano di nuovo il cuore.  
"Rimani" implora. "Solo stanotte"  
Non lo chiede sempre, né ogni notte; sa già che appartengono a due mondi separati. Ma lei è qui stasera, ed è tutto ciò che conta. Si sistemano vicino alle fiamme, su cuscini vecchi e ammuffiti, e lui copre entrambi con la sua tunica rossa. E forse è il fuoco, e forse è la sua pelle ma stasera lei non sente freddo e non è sola, e Kikyou lo bacia all'angolo della bocca, sulla mascella, sulle clavicole. Sente il sapore del sale dai suoi occhi e sa che lui piange perché lei non può, perché la ama, perché stanotte è tutto ciò che possono avere.  
E Kikyou sa che lo amerà, in questa vita e nella prossima e forse in un'altra, anche se lui è stato causa della sua morte e lo sarà sempre.  
Fuori, in un bianco fiore che si annienta, la neve continua a cadere.


End file.
